


Dirty Little Secret

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [9]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: There weren’t many things that Itaru was uncomfortable with collecting - he had a collection of plushies of the KniRound cast that were lined up on his bed and even some limited edition collaboration jewelry that he spent too much money on. But there was one collection that was growing that he never would indulge anyone with the knowledge of in the box that was tucked under his desk.Banita Week Day 4 NSFW - Lingerie & Praise
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally 7k of just me talking about Itaru's thighs... but It's my party and I will put Itaru in panties if I want to :S

There weren’t many things that Itaru was uncomfortable with collecting - he had a collection of plushies of the KniRound cast that were lined up on his bed and even some limited edition collaboration jewelry that he spent too much money on. But there was one collection that was growing that he never would indulge anyone with the knowledge of - the box that was tucked under his desk, it was nondescript and unless someone was looking to find his dirty little secrets, nobody would figure it out. Banri had bought him lingerie early on in their relationship - it was just a way to tease him, but Itaru put it on and suddenly more confidence than he ever had in his life. While it wasn’t a part of their normal sex life - since washing them in the shared laundry was too much of a risk since they were the only couple in the dorms and he couldn’t deal with others knowing about anything in his sex life. The box that came for him was pink - it didn’t say anything but he did see the question in the middle schoolers’ face as he brought it to his room; he knew what it was, Banri had said that he had bought him a gift and that usually meant an addition to his growing collection of outfits. 

He locked the door before opening it, smiling at the flowery thank you card that was tucked into the tissue paper. It was obviously from a small business with the number of extras that came with it - stickers, pink hair ties, and lipgloss - they were probably expecting that this was an order for a girl telling by the sticker that read  _ Girl Power _ . But the hair ties would come in handy and he wasn’t opposed to putting on the lip gloss, especially if it would leave pretty pink marks on Banri’s skin. He took the outfit out - it was a seifuku styled getup, the tiny skirt was a pastel pink and the shirt part of the top was a white mesh. It was definitely something that he had seen one of those idol girls Banri liked in. He almost overlooked the rest of the box’s contents - it was  _ something _ , tiny triangles attached to strings in what he assumed to be a bikini top of sorts and a pair of matching striped panties. His phone buzzed and he smiled as Banri’s name flashed on his screen.

**Banri > I got a text that said your gift came in, did you get it?**

**Itaru > Yeah, I didn’t think you’d be into the whole schoolgirl thing though**

**Banri > I just thought that you’d be cute in it lmao**

**Banri > I got to get back to my lecture, see you at home**

**Itaru > Ah glhf **

It was a Saturday - usually the day that they would spend together, but one of his professors was holding an extra lecture and Banri’s new studious kick since starting university made him sign up. Of course, Itaru was happy that he was taking his studies seriously and wasn’t flaking off like he had seen him acting about high school - he was definitely growing up. He didn’t know when the lecture was over and putting on the outfit now and risking someone catching him dressed up in like this would make him quit the company and move to a new country to start over.

**Banri > Put it on for when I get home? I’ve been waiting to see you in it**

**Itaru > When are you coming home?**

**Banri > Should be back in like 10 minutes, just got let out **

**Itaru > Alright, I hope you like how it looks **

He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous to put on the outfit - he’s worn more damning things before for Banri, things that were much more revealing than this. But a pit grew in his stomach as he stripped out of his lounging clothes, staring at himself in the full-length mirror he was surprised that he wasn’t more embarrassed to do things like this, Banri was more than happy to compliment how he looked in anything that the initial insecurities he had faded until being naked with him was something that he looked forward to - not even the sexual parts of it, but just having that feeling of being completely wanted no matter his own feelings about himself. He was soft and while he once had dreams about being a strong and brave knight, he realized that he wasn’t suited for that - and being a princess for Banri was more than good for him.

The panties fit him a little too snugly, but then again he was working with more than the anticipated wearer, and the way that the material hugged his cock made him smile - he knew that if he learned how to tuck himself correctly, he could easily pass as a girl. Maybe he could exploit that and get some side cash, the fact that he lacked anything above the belt didn’t matter - he had seen AV actresses that had similar builds and they were doing just fine. The top was hard to figure out but once he got it on he felt  _ amazing _ , he knew that Banri wanted the full outfit but this looked good as is. The tiny scraps of fabric that covered his nipples were useless and he couldn’t understand what Banri would find attractive about it, but it was cute in a cheeky kind of way. 

He grabbed the box from under his desk - searching for the pair of thigh-high tube socks that would match the color. He never understood the appeal of thigh highs until he saw  _ himself _ in them - his long legs covered in the soft material, making him look even softer with the way that the elastic dug into his thighs. He smiled as he grabbed the tube of lipgloss, contemplating on putting the whole outfit on but decided that Banri could wait a little longer to see him like that. He applied a thick layer of gloss, it was tinted red and had specks of glitter that caught the light - he didn’t like how his lips stuck together but maybe he could buy better ones if Banri liked it. He kneeled in front of the mirror - spreading his legs and leaning back as he took a picture to send to Banri.

**Itaru > {Image sent}**

**Itaru > All ready for you~**

**Itaru > Do you think I can make it as one of those girls taichi’s obsessed with?**

**Banri > Hell yeah, you wearing makeup too?**

**Itaru > The package came with lipgloss and I thought I’d try it out. Do the knock when you come, my door’s locked.**

**Banri > Okay, gotta go before someone sees the pic lmao**

It felt like an eternity waiting for Banri to come back - his SP was still refilling and he was just idly clicking through the training missions - not really caring about whether or not his team building was the best, only that he hit the point minimum to pass but even then he just autoplay through it. There was a pattern of 5 knocks and he felt his breath get caught in his throat - he quickly got up, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders to open the door.

“Let me see you,” Banri smiled as he locked the door behind him, pushing the blanket off his shoulders and taking a step back to look at him - smirking as he dragged his finger over the fabric that was stretched over his cock. Itaru smiled as Banri lifted him - their lips met and he could taste the artificial bubblegum flavoring, feel their lips sticking together slightly from the gloss.

“Remind me to buy you more lip gloss,” Banri said, smiling as against Itaru’s neck before laying him on the couch, “More of these, too,” His fingers circled the fabric covering his nipples, he tweaked the hardened nub and Itaru whined as he arched up into his touch, “I thought that you would want to wear the schoolgirl one first.”

“I wanted to save that for another time,” Itaru pushed up to press kisses against Banri’s neck - leaving a trail of sparkles and pink on his skin. It was also this part that got Itaru more excited than anything - Banri still fully dressed and he laid almost completely bare for him. Today he was dressed up for the lecture, his dress shirt and slacks made him look more like the subordinates at his office than a theater student - it was honestly a good look and Itaru would have to make him dress up for him again. It was a fair trade - him in lingerie, Banri in a nice suit, “I think this on its own is cute, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” Banri hummed against his neck, kissing down his chest and pulling the fabric to the side and licking at his nipple - biting down gently before covering it again and moving to repeat it on the other sides. Itaru wasn’t that sensitive but he reacted with soft moans and pleading for more, his hips moving to press himself against Banri’s thigh that was slotted between his. He was hard, straining against his panties and he could feel the dampness from his precum growing, “Stay still, don’t want you to cum until I’m inside you.”

Banri smiled as Itaru bit down on his lip, his legs twitching as he pressed his leg against him and he tried not to grind against it. 

“You’re ruining these,” He stroked him through the panties, “Maybe I’ll make you keep them on.” 

“Banri, please?” Itaru’s fingers wound through his hair, pulling him down for a kiss - his moans soft as their lips met in sloppy, frantic kisses. 

“Let me undress,” Banri mumbled, pushing Itaru back down but his legs wrapped his hips. Banri raised his brow in question, running his hands up and down his thigh - scratching at the ribbed cotton and watching as Itaru’s face turned red. He was adorable when he was liked this - desperate, but still too cautious about saying the wrong things, even if Banri 

“No, keep it all on,” Itaru whispered, almost embarrassed to ask him something as simple as that - it wasn’t like he didn’t ask him for weirder things in their time being together. But asking him to keep his clothes on was a bit of a curveball, even he had to admit that. 

“Okay, you like this?” Banri smiled as he popped the few buttons of his shirt and Itaru nodded, staring at the newly exposed skin and leaned in to kiss it. 

Banri undid his pants, pushing the material down just enough to pull his cock free - smiling as Itaru’s eyes widened. It wasn’t unusual for Banri to go commando and Itaru never thought that the sight of Banri’s cock could make him so dumbstruck. Maybe it was the fact that he was fully dressed and watching him stroking himself above his panty-clad crotch was something out of an AV he’s watched before and now is the pretty little thing about to get destroyed by such a respectable-looking man, he wasn’t a sucker for humiliation but anyone watching from the outside might think he was. But the reality was Itaru was always a sucker for playing out the troupes he’s seen in his games and shows - and right now, Banri was a rich noble and he was his brothel bride.

“Put more lipgloss on and suck me off,” Banri smiled as Itaru immediately moved to reach for the tube, applying another thick layer and blowing him a kiss with a wink., “Fuck, should get you some lipstick too..”

“I have some,” Itaru mumbled, licking at the precum that beaded at the tip and Banri smiled as he pushed him down onto his cock - groaning as Itaru swallowed around him, a ring of shiny pink staining the skin. He wasn’t lying, he had bought a makeup collaboration that  _ Bloodfeast _ had and it was mostly dark-colored and he never anticipated using it - but if Banri wanted to see him with lipstick, he was happy to put some on.

“Another time,” Banri groaned as Itaru pulled back, applying more gloss and pressing kisses against the length of it, his lips wrapped around the head and Banri pushed his hair back - watching as tears slipped down his cheek as he swallowed him down with nothing more than soft cough around him. As much as seeing Itaru like this, a mess from just sucking him off - Banri needed more and the outfit would go to waste if he only got a look at him this way.

“Since you want to be one of those e-girls so bad, why do you show off for me?” Banri sat back, leaning back and watching Itaru get up - trying to be graceful as he bent over the table but the clattering of empty bottles did little to set a mood. His hips swayed and he pulled the fabric of the panties until the material pulled between his cheeks - rubbing a hand over his ass before spanking himself and exaggerating a moan. It was a hot little show - especially seeing the fading marks that he had sucked into his skin that were scattered around his otherwise flawless skin. For what Itaru lacked in any sense of grace with his movement he made up for having a great body - his mostly sedentary lifestyle and junk food diet made him soft and each spank was emphasized with a resounding clap.

“Do you like it?” Itaru asked quietly, it wasn’t a part of his act but his own nerves. Banri was quiet and normally he'd be singing his praises about how much he liked seeing him like this or how pretty he looked and that would give Itaru the little boost of confidence to continue.

Banri sighed, his lips pressing against the reddened skin before continuing, “I really think that I’m the luckiest man in the world, you’re so perfect.”

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” Itaru felt his cheeks warm up as he turned to look at Banri, who smiled at him and nodded. He got up and Banri moved onto his knees while Itaru settled against the armrest, his legs spread so Banri could fit between them. He was sure he looked like a thorough mess already - the lip gloss and spit was still shiny on his lips and a thin sheen of sweat made his skin take on an attractive sheen. He was always embarrassed by just how out of space he was and how he began to sweat so easily, but Banri just shushed him the first time that he apologized for it and kissed him until he felt lightheaded. Banri was a tough one to crack - he thought that he would be rough with him all the time because he was a rough kind of guy, but Banri was the one who first kissed him and muttered and I love you when he thought he wasn’t listening. His words were sometimes rough and he lacked a softness in them that made him sound more vulgar than he anticipated, but Itaru didn’t mind it - he knew that nerdy references slipped out occasionally and Banri just kissed him and said that he was cute, “Kiss me?”

Banri nodded, leaning over him and resting on his weight on his hand. Their lips met for a brief moment before Itaru moaned when Banri pinched his nipple through the fabric. Banri smiled as he trailed a finger down his stomach and caught on the waistband of the panties. 

“Thank you for letting me see you like this,” Banri smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Itaru swallowed as his cock twitched eagerly against the material - Banri’s praise enough to stir him up until he was practically drunk off of it, “I’m yours, Banri.”

Banri swiped his thumb across Itaru’s lips and Itaru took it into his mouth, his tongue dragging against it the same way he did against his cock. He reached down to stroke Banri and he smiled as the he thrust into his hands, moaning as Itaru swiped his thumb over the head and swirling the precum around. 

“I need you,” Banri mumbled - pulling back and tugging the panties down and lifting his legs, letting them keep his knees together. He wanted to keep them on, but he was far too needy to try and figure out how to do it. He grabbed the bottle of lube that they kept shoved in the couch and drizzled some on his fingers, pushing two into him knowing that he could handle it. Itaru’s cock twitched, bobbing as Banri’s fingers curled and hit his prostate with practiced ease - it was hard to believe that Itaru was his first and only partner with how good he was at this.

“I’m ready, Banri,” Itaru’s voice was quiet - he wasn’t proud of it, but he came fast and was ready to knock out once it happened. Banri never said anything, he just kissed him and jerked himself off if he didn’t get to. 

“Be a good boy for me and tell me what you want,” Banri pulled his fingers out and stroked himself, adding more lube to his cock before rubbing the head against him. Banri pushed in just to pull out immediately with a smirk as Itaru whined, “Come on, I want you to say.”

“Please Banri,” Itaru moaned as he pushed in again and stalled until he continued, “I want you.”

He moved Itaru’s body so his legs were resting on the back of the couch, turned onto his side, before pushing into him and leaning in to kiss him. Itaru moaned into his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair to keep Banri’s lips against his. Banri reached for Itaru’s cock which was leaking precum against the couch, he thrust into Banri’s fist with a quiet ‘ _ please’  _ under his breath. 

“You’re so beautiful, Taru,” Banri mumbled, pressing kisses against his shoulder and he knew that he was close and so was Itaru. He was shaking, his body twitching with each slow push of his hips and slow stroke of his cock - each movement making him moan out softly and Banri was sure that Itaru was some kind of angel. His normal attitude and clothing choices seemed to be a figment of his imagination when he got to see him dressed in lingerie, being so desperate and needy for him without any of his normal reservation - getting off his praise and sweet words. He didn’t know where his life went so right, but he was glad it did - Itaru was everything he could want and more, “You feel so good, I’m close.”

“Ah, Banri!” Itaru reached back, grabbing for his hand as he cried out - thrusting into his fist and cumming against his hand and onto the couch. Banri smiled as he continued to stroke him through it, pressing kisses against his shoulder before pulling out, “You can keep going.”

“I want to cum on your panties,” Banri mumbled, moving him onto his stomach and pulling the patines back into place before pulling his hips up and grinding against his ass. He tugged at the tie that held the top in place, running his hands over his back as he leaned in - his fingers circling his Itaru’s nipples before he pinched down and drew out a whine, “I love the noises you make so much. You’re perfect.”

He was getting close - the friction of the panties against his cock onto top of the visual of his ass bouncing each time Banri moved was something that Banri wished he was able to save it to watch over and over again. He should bring that up with Itaru, make a personal collection of videos to get off too whenever they were away from each other - put him in all of his pretty outfits and have him do sexy little strip teases while he moans out about just how much he loved him. The thought of his perfect ass, framed perfectly in lace and his thigh high fishnet stockings, while he grinds against a pillow between his thighs.

“I...I love you,” He muttered as he squeezed Itaru’s hips - painting his back and panties with cum, his face pressed against his back as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled away, flopping back onto the couch and pulling Itaru into his lap - he knew the cum was messing up his clothes, but holding his boyfriend was more urgent than saving his clothes, “So, is this making me keep my clothes something I can expect to be doing from now on?”

“If lingerie is a regular part of our sex life, don’t you think that it’s only fair that I get to make you play dress up, too?” Itaru smiled, his eyes half-lidded as he pressed his head into his shoulder - he was never one to be able to bounce back so soon after an orgasm and usually fell into a needy state where all he wanted to be held. He smiled as he rubbed his hand over his thigh, “Did you like this on me?”

“Yeah,” Banri pressed a kiss to his neck, his hand joining the one on his thigh. He squeezed his thigh, chuckling against his skin, “I really love seeing you dressed up all pretty like this. But you’re beautiful in anything. And in nothing.”

“You’re so nice to me,” Itaru let his head fall back as he reached back to stroke his cheek, his smile lazy, “Next time, I’ll wear makeup and everything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ My personal twt ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
